


The Distance We Don't Have

by from_nova



Series: 911 Week Events [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Dispatcher May Grant, F/M, Robbery, parent-child fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_nova/pseuds/from_nova
Summary: For Day Two of Women of 9-1-1 Week, Prompt "Sorry can't fix this..." + AngstMay and Athena get into a fight when their personal relationship mixes with their professional.(Spoilers - information from the Season 4 promos)
Relationships: Athena Grant & May Grant, Maddie Buckley & May Grant, May Grant/Albert Han (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 911 Week Events [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035000
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This includes a Albert/May relationship that I'm going to post more of later. I'm sorry that I didn't develop this relationship more before this.

“Sorry can’t fix this…” May bites out as she keeps her distance from her mom. She sees her mom flinch at the words. Her eyes have been sad and begging for sympathy since May got home early from work.

“May, baby, you don’t mean that.” Athena tries. Her voice fluctuates at “mean”. May’s quick to cut her off though. “Yeah, I do! I almost got fired over this, Mom! You never said that information was for a case.”

Athena shakes her head as she looks down at her hands. “I didn’t know it would get you in trouble. It was a great lead and I never thought they’d trace it back to you. I truly am sorry, May.”

May just shakes her head as she pushes the tears from under her eyes. She tries to look at her mom, but decides her gaze should be focused on the ground instead. “I’m happy at dispatch. I usually can get away with not being known as just your daughter and as myself. You just took that away from me too. This matters to me.”

May can see that she’s apologetic about the situation, but that isn’t just going to fix things. She needs space from all of this.

“I can’t do this.” May says grabbing her keys from the kitchen counter. Athena tries blocking her but that ends in a stare down. May gets sick of the waiting and ducks around her. She gets up the stairs while her mom calls out to her. “Where are you even going? Please don’t leave.”

“I’ll text Bobby when I get where I’m going.” May responds before walking through the door. She sits in her car for a minute trying to decide where to go but when her mom appears in the doorway, she just backs out of the driveway and drives.

\---

May stares at the door in front of her. She’s not sure how long she’s there when the door opens and she sees her boyfriend’s shocked expression. “May? What are you doing here?” Albert asks as he pulls her into the apartment. He puts his keys on the table by the door and helps May set her stuff.

She stares blankly as he guides her to the living room and sits her on the couch. He kneels in front of her and May just stares at her lap. Albert swipes a finger under her eye and she watches the small puddle from a tear on the pad of his finger. She sighs and swipes any other tears that are falling from her cheeks. 

“What’s wrong?” Albert questions drawing her attention. She just shakes her head as she meets his eyes.

“I really don’t want to. Can I stay here tonight?” She asks, grabbing his hands. He nods and pulls himself on the couch next to her. She sighs as he wraps his arms around her and pulls her against his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day three "Don't leave, please?" + Comfort
> 
> In which two weeks from chapter one, May deals with a call that makes her fear for her mother's safety. The aftermath makes her seek out her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't go like I wanted to but oh well. Enjoy!

“9-1-1, what’s your emergency?” May parrots into the phone for what felt like the hundredth time today. Things have been rocky since the fight with her mom two weeks ago. She’s been staying at Albert’s since besides a couple nights she went to see her dad. Her dad was beyond supportive but reminded May that her mom is dedicated to her work and would never intentionally do something to upset or hurt May. 

“There’s a guy robbing the gas station I’m in. I’m hiding in the bathroom.” The voice on the line whispers, cutting May from her thoughts. 

“Alright, do you know the address or which gas station it is?” The caller gives May as much information as they can and May pieces together the rest. She dispatches the closest officers and realizes a moment too late that one of them is her mom responding.

The woman on the line keeps May updated on the situation as she peeks out the cracked bathroom door. They’re sitting in a silence at the moment that makes the anxieties around the situation worse. The silence only lasts a few moments before the armed robber attempts to leave the gas station. May only hears that much on it before gunshots rip through her headset and the cries of “officer down” and requests for additional RA units replace the women on the line.

In a blind panic, May does all she can to help. She feels a hand on her shoulder and looks back to see Maddie standing there. Her eyes are sympathetic as she stares at the screen and listens in for more information. 

It’s maybe only 30 seconds that they sit waiting for more information when Sue walks up and informs them that it was Officer Matthews that was shot. He’s going to be okay as well as the couple civilians who were left with minor injuries. 

“If you need to take a break, that’s completely okay.” Sue tells May before walking away.

\---

May sits on the bench outside the call center with Maddie anchored next to her. She barely left May’s side since the call. “You haven’t talked to her recently, have you?”

“No, we got into a big fight after all that two weeks ago… I haven’t been home since.” Maddie looks taken back by this. She sits for a moment as May stares at her hands. 

“Where have you been staying then?”

“Albert’s?” May winces at exposing this. Everyone knew they were dating, but this felt bigger than before. Maddie humming in response seals that thought. They didn’t mention it again though.

“You should talk to her. I know this was a bad situation, but you’re just punishing both of you at this point.” Maddie adds and May nods. This is getting to be too much and she misses her mom, Harry and Bobby. 

“I thought it was her today…” She whispers to Maddie who just sighs and says “I know.”

Before she gets a chance to respond, Albert pulls up in front of them. May thanks Maddie and bids her goodbye. “You okay? I was shocked when you asked me to come get you.” Albert says when she gets in the car. May nods as Maddie walks by to go to her own car. Albert smiles and waves at her, before returning his attention to his girlfriend. 

“Would you be okay with bringing me to my mom’s?” May whispers as she debates this. She doesn’t know how this is going to go, but she needs to see her mom for herself.

“Yeah, of course.” Albert responds, grabbing her hand. She can tell he’s confused, but she’ll explain later.

\---

“I’ll be right here if you need me.” Albert says as May stares at her front door. May nods and gives him an absent-minded kiss in response before leaving the car. She doesn’t make it all the way to the door when Bobby opens it. He gives her a small smile before pulling her into a hug. “You’re coming to see her, right? She’s been a mess since you left.”

“Yeah, she’s inside?” Bobby nods and May walks into the house that feels both like home and foreign to her. She gets to the bottom of the stairs and sees her mom wrapped up in a blanket on the couch. There’s still an indent where Bobby was sitting as he has disappeared down the hall.

“Mom?” May throws out in the air in a broken whisper. She watches as her mom’s head shoots up to look at her. She has a tired smile as she moves to where May is and pulls her in for a hug. 

“May, baby. I love you and I’m sorry for how things went.” Her mom says with a teary voice as she steps back. 

“I love you too, Mom. I-I was freaked out from the fight already today and when I realized an officer got shot… I couldn’t leave things like that.” May says tears building up in her own eyes.  
“Oh, baby. I’m okay. We’re okay?” Athena says, sitting on the couch and pulling May next to her. 

“I think we still need to talk about… well everything, but… don’t leave, please? There’s been too many close calls and I need you, Mom.” May replies burying herself into her mom’s side. 

“Aw, I’m not going nowhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Day Three is a comfort fic that with work on what happened in this fic and mend their relationship. I love them and can't leave this like this.
> 
> My tumblr is from-nova if you wanna chat!


End file.
